


Elsa/Jack Frost A frosty romance

by Jojoraven68



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojoraven68/pseuds/Jojoraven68
Summary: I wrote this for the shits and giggles as usual. Please enjoy as I disappoint my family by using my talents for writing shitting sex scenes instead of cool thrillers that still disppoint them. Have a happy new year! Lets hope this one is better than the last. :P-jojo :)
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Elsa/Jack Frost A frosty romance

When Anna invites you to a party, you go. No matter what. Even if its potentially inconvenient for you, you go. Elsa was sitting in her room, trying to rule a kingdom when Anna bounced in and announced her intentions to have a party in two weeks.  
“Its going to have EVERYTHING! Flowers, chocolate, an ice sculpture, all the food you can dream of, and everyone is invited!” Anna had bubbled to her. She went into detail about all the wonderful things that they would have and gushed about everyone invited. Elsa could only see the party as outlet foreign dignitaries would use to talk to her about politics and policies.  
“Oh! That friend of yours is also invited, what’s his name? Jack?” Elsa had snapped to attention at that.  
“Jack Frost.”  
“Right! He’s invited too, not to mention Flynn and Rapunzel. I think Flynn would lose it if they weren’t invited. Although I don’t know how they are going to make it in time…” Anna trailed off and had wandered out of the room. Intent in her own thought processes and schemes. Leaving Elsa alone to think about Jack. The young man who had flown into her life on a breeze, and had left a mark on her heart. She sent him the invite herself and sat by mail waiting for an answer. She would be damned if he didn’t come.  
Now she stood close to the door, as the party broke out around her in dazzling lights and laughter. People flooding their main halls and ball room and dancing and eating and chatting, and Elsa couldn’t help but look for Jack.  
About a half an hour into the party, after an exhausting amount of introductions she finally saw him. Hovering in the corner of a cold breeze he stood, watching the party. Almost looking for someone. She held her breath and moved through the throng of people. Trying to avoid being hit by the dancing couples, and avoid Anna who would doubtlessly whisk her away to meet another Lord or Prince from such and such land. Thinly veiled attempts to set her up with someone. All she wanted was Jack.  
She was intercepted by some earl of godknowswhere, that she didn’t care about in the slightest and was forced into a conversation with him by duty, so she stayed put, though her insides felt like they were crumbling as she lost sight of Jack in the fury of the dancers and the groups of people talking by the tables of food.  
“I do hope our kingdoms maybe able to forge an alliance through our continued relations.” The earl said. Elsa barely heard him, her breath caught in her throat as Jack appeared out of no where behind him.  
“Excuse me sir, but I believed I promised her majesty a dance.” He said. His voice cutting through the noise and chatter of the crowd.  
“Oh! My apologies!” The earl exclaimed backing away and disappearing into the crowd. Jack whisked her on to the dance floor and pulled her close to him. Her heart skipped a beat, and she held her breath as he started to move with the music.  
“Its nice to see you again your majesty.” He whispered in her ear.  
“I didn’t think I would get the pleasure again, Jack.” She said. Trying to not sound out of breath.  
“Your majesty, I’d have found a way. Party or no party.” They danced in silence for the rest of the song. Elsa simply enjoying the moment, and feeling herself melting into his arms. The song ended and he bowed to her. “Thank you for the dance, your majesty.”  
The crowd engulfed them as several people approached seeking her attention, and seeking to dance with her next. Jack was lost amongst them all, and she silently cursed them all for taking him from her. She refused the offers to dance from several handsome young men and pulled away from the crowd as best she could. Hiding by the desert table where only Anna found her.  
“There you are! I have been looking every where for you!” Anna exclaimed, her hands full of chocolates wrapped in beautiful silver wrappers. “Here, I brought you some.”  
“Thank you.” Elsa gladly accepted the chocolates and started in on one.  
“So, was that Jack you danced with?” Anna asked probingly.  
“Yes.”  
“He’s handsomer than you described him.” Anna said, stuffing a chocolate in her mouth.  
“How’s Kristof doing?” Elsa asked trying to change the subject.  
“Oh fine, I think he ran away to be with Sven and Olaf outside. But, tell me more about Jack.”  
“He’s Jack Frost.” Elsa said definitively, hoping that would answer Anna’s questions.  
“Jack Frost? You mean like he’s cold?”  
“No, he’s actually Jack Frost. Like the Jack Frost.”  
“What! You’re dating a spirit?” Anna cried, drawing the attention of some nearby party goers.  
“No, no, we’re not dating.”  
“What do you call the dancing then?”  
“Dancing.” Anna glared at her.  
“That didn’t look like just dancing to me. That looked romantic. That looked like you two had known each other for forever and were long time lovers. It looked intimate.” Anna said accusingly.  
“It was nothing.” Elsa said, and hoped that Anna would just let the conversation drop. When suddenly Jack was standing in front of them, chilling the air around them for a moment.  
“Hello again.” He said with a boyish grin.  
“Oh, look I have to go, talk to that dignitary over there. Whoops, bye!” Anna bounced away, and Elsa silently thanked her for being such a romantic.  
“Your sister seems nice.” Jack said, and Elsa’s heart fluttered in her chest again.  
“She’s very sweet.”  
“Elsa… do you want to… get out of here. Away from all of this?” Jack ran his had through his hair and little snowflakes fell out.  
“Please.” She took him by the hand and let him down a side hallway and out in to the court yard. Away from all the people, and to their own little world where it could just be them for a moment. The court yard had a soft covering of snow, and she knew that was her fault. It doesn’t snow in the middle of spring in Arendelle unless her emotions get the better of her. A small flurry settled over Arendelle that night, and she knew that there was no hope of it going away anytime soon. Jack said nothing about the snow, but led her to one of the benches and sat down on it next to her.  
“Elsa, thank you for coming out here with me. I get a little overwhelm in parties sometimes.” He said blushing. Elsa could feel her cheeks changing color too.  
“So do I.” She admitted.  
He leaned in towards her, his breath husky and needy, some how begging her closer with its chill on her cheek. A chill she welcomed with a slight shiver down her spine – something that just the cold alone could never have caused. She leaned in towards him and let herself be engulfed in his kiss, as icy as she had always imagined. Like kissing an avalanche, she felt completely over come by him as he took her into him with his mouth. They melted together, and slowly felt their hands start to explore the hidden wastelands of their bodies. Gliding and sliding and pausing and pushing and pulling and bringing them together in ways they had never imagined.  
Jack slipped the shoulder of her dress off, first the left shoulder, then the right, then his hand retreated to her waste, asking her to ask for more, or push him away. Demanding that she make the next move, that she make the choice to let him in, or to push him away. Elsa moved to be on top of him, straddling him.  
“Do you want this?” Jack asked. His voice now barely audible.  
“I want you Jack.” She whispered in his ear.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
With that he tore into her clothes. Making eye contact with her as each layer was pealed off. She slowly removed his clothing along with her own, nodding to tell him that she was ok with this. He finally undid her corset, and started kissing along her collar bone as he let it fall to the ground. Revealing her breasts, stark white and stiff with the cold. Taking his time he slowly kissed down her chest until he pulled her left nipple into his mouth and sucked, hard, making her gasp and moan.  
Jack worked at her lower regions with his hand while his mouth worked her nipples and she moaned against him as she felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her. Finally she couldn’t take it any longer and pushed him back so she could slip his throbbing cock deep into her. Letting it slide all the way in before starting to move up and down on it. Jack let out a deep moan, and closed his eyes as she placed the lightest of kisses on his neck. All the time moving her hips and grinding on his dick.  
Their moans became as frantic and needing as their movements and suddenly he stood up, turned her around, bent her over and started fucking her harder than anything she had ever experienced. Deeper and deeper, and making her climax. She cried out his name as he came inside her.  
They collapsed into the snow next to each other. Chests heaving.  
“Well. Your majesty. You’re more amazing than I could have ever dreamed, and even more beautiful that I ever thought to imagine.” He said breathlessly.  
“Jack.”  
“Yes darling?”  
“I think I love you.” Elsa said, letting herself admit it out loud, whatever his answer may be.  
“I think I love you too.” He whispered to her. They cuddled there in the snow until the morning lights started to melt their little cocoon. Then they dressed, and Jack kissed her goodbye before flying away into the new day. Promising to be back soon. Elsa wandered inside. Smiling to herself as she thought about the magical night she had spent with him. Happily she fell asleep warm in her bed for the rest of the day and dreamed of the wonderful man who she had given her heart to. That spirit who had won her over with that first stolen kiss.


End file.
